Legendary Weapons
Legendary weapons are weapons that exceed normal abilities. They are top-tier and super powerful. Crafting Alchemizing these weapons is extremely difficult, and finding them is rarer than an irradiated steak. High-level Crafts Spectral Daggers Blues' Spectral Daggers are special because of their high damage stat, enemy-pierce ability, intangibility, and psychological powers. They are infinite, made of light, which is the opposite of Void, and Blues can control them with his mind. He has difficulties with this at first, due to his mental instability. The Hypocritical Oath One of Sammy's Legendaries is literally a Minigun that shoots syringes. This high-power Antibiotic Artillery shreds through enemies; projectiles are more effective than bullets. While it could be assumed that only carriers of the minigunkind specibus can wield this Violent Vaccinator, it appears that the ammo being syringes overwrites the previous factor. It costs 400,000 Boondollars to fire this weapon... '''For 12 seconds.' What Goes Around... & Comes Around These two legendary weapons are a pair of two boomerangs owned by Olli and are his most used weapons after Act 4. He holds one in each hand and each one functions relatively the same as boomerangs, but have different powers. "What goes around..." grants the user limited visions of where the target is going to be next, while "Comes Around" is able to warp to any location when thrown and deal massive damage; however, it is somewhat slow and easy to predict. When the effects of these two boomerangs are combined, however, it makes for quite a deadly combination. Caduceus The legendary staff found in the casing in Rana's castle. It is a short staff entwined by two serpents and has the extremely unique ability to pacify any low-intelligence enemies it comes into contact with. This makes them easier to befriend and even recruit, which Rana takes full advantage of. TRUE CADUCEUS An upgraded form of Caduceus. The staff is now made of Ebony and Birch Wood. The two serpents are composed of Jade and Ruby. The staff is capable of pacifying and recruiting higher-tier enemies and can cast a large golden energy shield. Due to the large material requirements, it is speculated that this staff is capable of more than it shows. The Wrath of the Dragons Red's legendary flamethrower. It is a large, oriental-themed flamethrower that has 2 modes of fire. * '''Extended release': normal flamethrower function; shoots a continuous stream of superheated metal, kerosene, and napalm. * Dragon's Fury: the secondary trigger charges and fires a massive fireball that travels far, and explodes on impact, causing massive amounts of damage and coats the area with liquid fire. May inflict massive recoil. Due to the massive size of this weapon, it is quite hard to handle, and will no doubt slow the carrier. Kleftis Energeias Beth's legendary sniper. When an enemy is headshot with this weapon and does not die outright, it suffers a massive reduction in movement speed and agility. The user of the weapon is in turn granted heightened mobility and a temporary pool of additional Aspect Energy that allows the wielder to use aspect powers without getting exhausted. If the enemy is killed outright by the shot, the wielder does not gain additional Aspect Energy but is still rewarded with greater mobility. If the enemy is hit anywhere other than the head, all active buffs and debuffs granted by the weapon are retracted.